I'm just as dirty as you are
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: This story is sad, confusing, humorous, and dramatic at parts. I warn you there are lemons. Don't be shy to r&r! please I put heart in my stories... shigure x hatori
1. I'm just as dirty as you are

(A/N: ok this is a story of Shigure and Hatori... yea... well i hope this wouldn't bore all of yall out! i mean dude I think most people would count on Hatori being the non-gay in these fanfics... I think... well yea but this yaoi... and Shigure is gonna be the less horny, perverted guy... BUT HE IS ANYHOW! well yea R&R plz and no flares if you don't mind...)

**Title: I'm just as dirty as you are...**

**rating: M**

**I don't own Fruits Basket obviously**

Well, they are all in the Sohma house hold (they meaning Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Ayame, Tohru, and etc.) Hatori was busy taking care of Ayame because he ended up getting beat up by Kyo and Yuki for flirting with Tohru. Hatori sighed his annoyed sigh and sat on a chair tired. Shigure walked in the room where Hatori took care of Ayame. " Hey Hatori, you must be tired... you were watching over Ayame for 3 hours straight... Well if you don't mind, I can stay here and watch Ayame with you..." Shigure stated. Hatori nodded and sighed. " Why does Ayame keep getting into trouble?" Hatori asked with a rare smile. Shigure smiled widely about that smile he gave, even if it was small and quick. "Well for one thing he is more perverted than me times 3... and he also loves things that doesn't even need to be used in life!" Shigure laughed. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Let me ask you something"

"What?"

" Who do you care about other than that woman you had to erase memory from?"

"..."

"No one?" Shigure asked. Hatori shook his head in annoyance now. " Ok look I care about everyone but not as much as for the woman I only LOVED" Hatori said with watery eyes. " Oh dear, I am sorry Tori-kun!" Shigure said. _I hope he doesn't get in one of those sexual encounters he put over on Akito before...well of course Akito accepted and tortured him... poor guy...he even puts out his hornyess on guys... hee hee how cool I might put that on my new novel... hee hee..._

"Shigure..." Was all Hatori said before he passed out. " Oh well at least he wasn't horny that time... It'll be okay Hatori I'm here..." Shigure said cradling him in his arms. Shigure kissed Hatori's forehead and placed him right beside Ayame. Shigure exited the room and told everyone Hatori passed out.

"Oh my is he alright?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN A DOCTOR GET SICK?"

" He isn't sick. Baka neko!"

Shigure sighed and asked for them to calm down. As soon as everyone calmed down they all went to eat their dinner. Kyo didn't bother to eat instead he went to the roof and slept. " Oh dear... why didn't Kyo wanna eat?" Tohru asked worried. " don't worry about him Honda-san...I'll check on him after dinner." Yuki said softly. Tohru nodded and finished her dinner. Shigure thought about Hatori through out dinner. Momiji looked at him oddly. " Um... Shii-san are you ok?" Momiji asked. Shigure nodded and put his plate in the sink and walked to the room Ayame and Hatori was in. Hatori woke up once Shigure shut the door. " What happened? Shigure? What happened?" Hatori asked. " Well you passed out about me asking who you care about..." Shigure said putting a thinking expression. " oh god, I didn't do any sexual things to you did I!" Hatori asked remembering what he did to Akito. " No, no, no! Really you didn't do anything to me or Ayame." Shigure said. "Oh ok...Jee I am hungry...did tohru-chan cook any dinner?" Hatori asked. " Oh yes I think they are still eating." Shigure said. Hatori nodded and walked out to the table. Tohru smiled to see Hatori sitting with them. " Here's your dinner, Hatori-san!" Tohru said happily giving Hatori leek soup with a side of home cooked bread! Hatori ate quietly. Shigure watched him eat and Yuki got up to bring Kyo the food Tohru made especially for him. Before Yuki left he looked at Shigure. " Ummmm Shigure, if you are gonna watch Hatori all tonight then you should ask him to stay..." Yuki said before climbing to the roof. Shigure looked at Hatori with begging eyes. " Fine, I'll stay. I have to keep an eye on Ayame anyways. " Hatori answered back. Shigure smiled. "Um... Haa-san, where will you be sleeping?" Tohru asked. Hatori shrugged. "I guess I can sleep on the couch..." Hatori said pointing to a couch. " NO, um you can sleep in my bed Hatori-san" Shigure said with a big smile.

"Um... are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Then where would you sleep"

"My bed is a couples bed so both of us can fit!"

Hatori paused. "Um... why do I have to sleep in the same bed as you?" Hatori asked blushing. " Oh my... Haa-san! You're blushing!" Tohru said. Hatori quickly rushed to Shigure's room. "Eh heh heh heh... I think...I think I'll go check on Yuki and Kyo and see if they are fighting again!" Shigure said climbing up a ladder. _Oh gosh... I hope I didn't scare Hatori... I don't want him to ignore me... I love him... dang...but how can I tell him?_

Just as Shigure approached on the roof he heard moaning. Shigure quickly hid and saw who as making noise. _HOLY SHIT! is that Yuki and Kyo... kissing? Oh my god, that's neat! Kyo and Yuki aren't aware I am here... heh heh heh it wouldn't hurt to watch them for awhile... hee hee hee._

A few minutes passed before Kyo asked if they could go to his room. Shigure had a wide, pervish smile. When Kyo turned to go to the ladder he found Shigure smiling so dumbly. " So you and Yuki are together eh? Hee hee hee hee... Wait till I tell Tohru..." Shigure danced as he climbed the rest of the ladder. Yuki and Kyo shot death glares at him. " Um... ok then I'll just let this slip! Eh heh heh..." Shigure said. Yuki took Kyo's hand and jumped down to Kyo's room. " Young love... what can you do?" Shigure shrugged. Shigure once again climbed down the ladder.

" Um... I saw Yuki and Kyo.. Holding hands..." Tohru said shocked. Shigure smiled and said, " Don't worry about them, they'll be happy together I guarantee it!" Tohru just shrugged and cleaned the dishes. Shigure walked into his room and found Hatori on the ground. " OH MY GOD! Hatori? Hatori are you with me?" Shigure asked tapping Hatori's cheek. " Huh... Shigure is that you? What happened?" Hatori asked. " I don't know what happened I thought I'd be the one asking..." Shigure said with a worried face. " Oh my gosh... I'm sorry for worrying you Shii-san..." Hatori sid rubbing his head. _Shii-san? he never called me that before! _(oh and if he did, to bad he didn't in this story!) " Here I'll put you on the bed... do you want anything?" Shigure asked after he placed Hatori on the bed. Hatori looked at Shigure with gleaming eyes. " Oh don't tell me you are in one of those horny feelings? Aw you naughty little boy." Shigure grinned. " GOD why do you have to make fun of it tho!" Hatori asked angrily. Shigure smiled and kissed Hatori's forehead. " I'll be the one who's the parasite, you'll be the host." Shigure said close to his ear and started to bite on it.

I hope yall know what a parasite does to the host. The parasite either eats or consumes the host. Yea just so yall know in which I know you will...

Shigure: oh boy what will I do to Hatori-san? Hee hee

Hatori: Don't be getting any ideas...

Ayame: Well you are the one who wanted him but instead Shigure's gonna be the...uh... PEAR-A-SIGHT :)

Hatori: You know Ayame sometimes I think you are just plain stupid and not just retarded...

Eica: Well that is all we have for today! until next time! Hee hee!

TBC


	2. Parasites can consume, the host screams

(Awesome this is my second chappy eh heh heh heh was my first chapter a bit short? I hope it wasn't I hope it kept yall busy... well I would like some GOOD reviews and if you send some I might continue...)

Chapter 2: Parasites can consume but can the host grow used to it?

" I'll be the one who's the parasite, you'll be the host." Shigure said close to his ear and started to bite on it. Hatori moaned pleasurably as Shigure bit on his ear. Shigure wrapped his arms around Hatori's slender waste. " I'll make you feel good, Haa-san. Every inch of your body will feel that wonderful bliss..." Shigure whispered in Hatori's ear. Shigure started to unbutton his suit and undoing his tie. " Why do you have to wear so much it makes the pleasure longer to get to..." Shigure said in Hatori's ear. Hatori then started to help Shigure and undo his robe. It wasn't long till Shigure was half naked up front of him...all hatori had to do was take of Shigure's boxers. (and for those girls... or guys... that aren't a big fan of boxers and rather have briefs then I hope yall will grow up cause briefs will never be in my stories, seriously...) Shigure finally took off Hatori's shirt to reveal a six pack, which he thought was unbelievable, and muscles. Shigure had his breath taken away on how strong he look. ' He always looked like a sweet harmless guy...' Shigure thought. He continued on unzipping Hatori's pants. Hatori looked at Shigure, waiting. By the time Shigure got all of Hatori's clothes off of him Shigure once again was surprised how big his length was. " Oh Haa-san, I never knew how healthy you were... you always look so...mine..." Shigure said laying Hatori down on a futon. Hatori quickly adapted to the feeling of a cold pillow like couch. Shigure slowly took Hatori's member and stroked it slowly. Hatori moved rhythmically with the strokes. He motioned Shigure to go faster. Shigure nodded and stroked faster. Hatori moaned quietly. " You don't have to keep your moans in, both you and I know that you are in pleasure and that you won't be able to cover it once I am inside." Shigure whispered I Hatori's ear. Hatori was now on all fours with Shigure looking at his ass lustfully. " Now don't keep in the moans, you'll regret you did." Shigure said teasingly. " Oh god just do it!" Hatori said trying to force in an angry voice. " What did you say? You want me to what?" Shigure teased some more. " I need you...inside of me now...oh god..." Hatori begged. Shigure smiled. " I know you need me in you... even I feel I need to be in you..." shigure said taking off his boxers and showing his length to Hatori. Hatori grew wide-eyed as he saw Shigure's dick. Shigure smiled and stuck up two fingers. Hatori grabbed them and sucked them until they were perfectly lubricated. Shigure slowly put them in Hatori's entrance. He slowly pumped in and out of Hatori's tight entrance, stretching him. " How long has it been since a guy fucked you?" Shigure asked teasingly. " Oh god... plz... faster..." Hatori said ignoring the question. Shigure did what he pleaded. Shigure went faster and faster. Shigure saw his entrance was stretched out enough. Shigure took his dick and teased Hatori's entrance. " Do you want this?" Shigure whispered in Hatori's ear. Hatori nodded. Shigure slipped in his dick and pumped inslowly. Hatori screamed out in pleasure. Shigure went faster at every scream. (A/N: He should've been tired cause I bet Hatori made so many screams, eh?) Hatori screamed louder and louder until he couldn't scream anymore. "SHIGURE!" was all Hatori yelled before he climaxed. To Shigure it wasn't over till he screamed out Hatori's name. It wasn't long till Shigure screamed out 'Haa-san' and climaxed inside of him. Shigure laid on Hatori's back with his penis still in Hatori. "Oh haa-san when you wake-up I don't want you to erase your memory of this... I want you to have it even after you die..." Shigure whispered before falling asleep. Hatori slipped Shii-san's dick out of his ass and turned around to face a sleeping Shigure. " Shigure... I promise not to forget this... and you know what... I love you..." Hatori said kissing his lover's forehead.

The next day...

Shigure woke up feeling a little _dirty_. Shigure found it hard to get up before he realized Hatori was laying down on his chest. Shigure sighed happily. " Good morning to you as well" Hatori said with shut eyes. Shigure jumped a little surprised. " how r u Haa-san? you know if you want I can get up..." Shigure said quickly getting up causing Hatori to lay on his back. " HEY! Did I say I want you to get up? And Besides your buttnaked..." Hatori laughed. Shigure blushed and laid right beside Hatori. " Did you hear what I said last night?" Hatori asked a little embarrassed to ask. " Huh... oh no I didn't Haa-san... what did you say?" Shigure said. Hatori felt a little embarrassed to do what he was about to do, but he wrapped his arms around Shii-san's slender waist and whispered, " I said ' I'll never forget and that... that... it's that I love you..." Hatori said letting out a sigh of relief in his mind. Shigure smiled and kissed Hatori to show that he loved him as well. Shigure's tongue touched Hatori's lips asking for permission to enter. Hatori allowed it and they shared a tongue battle. The kiss ended when they heard a faint knock on the door. Shigure looked at it weirdly. " Now who would wanna knock on this door?" Shigure asked before walking to the door. It was a little boy that had a wierd look on his face. " Hey little boy, what'cha doin here?" Shigure asked. " You freak I am part of the zodiac! Jeez... My name is Hiro." the little boy said stepping on Shigure's foot. " HEY YOU PRICK! GET YOURSHEEP ASS OVER HERE!" Kyo screamed across the halls. " Heh, nice talking to ya gotta run!"Hiro said running. Right afterHiro ran Kyo ran catching up toHiro tearing all the doors down. " MY HOUSEEE!" Shigure moaned. Hatori placed a hand on shigure's shoulder and kissed his cheek. " Don't worry... I'll help you fix it." Hatori smiled. Shigure smiled and wrapped his arms around Hatori.

A few hours later...

"whew... Thank you for helping me with fixing the house..." Shigure said. Hatori smiled sweetly. " You shouldn't do that it makes me jealous that you have a better smile than I do!" Shigure joked. Hatori laughed.

Shigure: OH AWESOME! HAA-SAN HELP ME WITH THE HOUSEEE!

Hatori: That was only once ok?

Jin's love: ha ha ha ummm hey you know "Haa-san" I'll make you help him in a very pleasurable way:D

Hatori: ok bye yall until Erica makes a new chapter...

Eica: Hey I should say thatttt!


	3. A very disturbing moment

A/N: lol this Is pretty weird to me tho... no one gave me suggestions on what I put but I guess I'll just make up my mind as the story goesssss! lol well yea... read on and don't forget to review either! plz...

"Hey Yuki-chan! you should get over here..."

"Don't call me that mutt..."

"Aw... the RAT is cranky this evening!"

"Oh shut up... so what do you want? I helped you with the left over dishes... is there anything else you want me to do since you are the mutt of this house?"

"Yea tell your boy that he needs to clean up the scraps of wood on the floor... he damaged my poor house while he was chasing a little kid..."

" Fine then I will..."

Shigure was at the table fixing up his midnight tea. " Oh my... I hope Haa-san will be here before 3:00 a.m. I'm getting tired..." Shigure said with a yawn. Just after he said it a knock was heard. " Oh Shigure! I got it! Don't get up!" Yuki yelled from upstairs. Shigure sat back down quietly. Yuki ran down the stairs and slammed the door open, but didn't damage it like Kyo would. " Hey guys!" Yuki smiled. Shigure walked up and looked over Yuki's shoulder. " Who are these boys?" Shigure asked looking at nicely but dark dressed young dudes. " Oh my Yuki... who's that... he looks to cute to be a oldies guy!" one boy said in the trio. " Oh he is my cousin Shigure. He is 28 years old right now... he's a perv..." Yuki said walking out the door. " Oh can we bring him along! He looks so hot!" Another boy said.

" Um... who are you boys?" Shigure panicked." We are from a gay club! Yuki talked to us... and danced... and ki-"

" Um... well you can uh, Go inside now Shigure!" Yuki panicked. " Well what about Kyo?" Shigure asked as he finally ran through his head. " Oh yea... he said he's gonna be going somewhere else..." Yuki said but just then he heard fast movement on the stairs. " I am NOT leaving you alone with these... FREAKS!" Kyo said rushing up to his shoes. Yuki put a smile on his face. " Well then sweetie... you better hurry up with your shoes or you'll be missing out..." Yuki smiled. Once Kyo got his shoes on they all walked out. Just as shigure was about ot shut the door he saw Yuki and Kyo kiss. " oh my... hee hee hee I think I... what the fuck?" Shigure cursed. 'Kyo was forced to kiss another guy by Yuki? Oh my god... eh heh heh heh Kyo likes it...hm... lol now Yuki is joining in! Lol this is hilarious...' Shigure said in his head. Shigure then went back to his tea.

Shigure was drinking peacefully before he heard a beep outside. Shigure walked to the door and looked out. " Oh my I see my baby Hatori has brought his car.. I wonder where we are going!" shigure said aloud as Hatori stepped out from the car. Hatori smiled lovingly at him. " Well now I see my patient is in his usual clothes..." Hatori said hugging Shigure. Shigure smiled. " Well I can always take them off for you..." Shigure said "sweetly". Hatori smiled. " Not until we get to where we should be going my love..." Hatori whispered in Shigure's ear. Shigure got excited and ran in the house. Hatori was confused but a few seconds later Shigure was in a shirt and jeans. " So love doctor where shall we go today." Shigure asked getting in the car with Hatori following. Hatori smiled rather— Evilly. " You'll see my delicate pedal." Hatori mumbled. " Delicate pedal eh? I would take it that you are not me! Especially when I shoved my dick up your ass! You were so sensetive..." Shigure smiled sweetly. " Oh shut up..." Hatori said driving off. An hour passed and Shigure was sleeping peacefully in the back seat. Why is he sitting there? Because! Hatori was hoping he'd sleep while driving cause technically he wasn't gonna take him anywhere just up on a hillside with Shigure in his arms and being taken over. " He'll be the one screaming... unless he already got fucked but yet... I wonder how... he's so good at it he should always take the lead..." Hatori thought was he stopped on the hillside. Hatori got out and opened the backdoor where Shigure's legs were. " He's so cute..." Hatori thought.

Hatori got in the back seat and lifted Shigure's legs and put them on his lap. Shigure didn't wake up which Hatori thought was good. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped Shigure's jeans. Once again Shigure wasn't wearing anything in which Hatori thought of how Shigure could get those jeans out from his ass... Hatori shook away his mind and pulled off Shigure's pants. His thought of Shigure sleeping went away until he pulled off the pants. Shigure just turned around on his side. " Ok... now I am facing his ass... damn it!" Hatori thought. Haotri quickly undid his shit. Now they both were naked in the car. Hatori licked his two fingers. " Now this should wake the sleepy head up" Hatori smiled sticking his fingers in Shigure's ass.

" OH MY GODD!" Shigure screamed. Hatori held the fingers in Shii-san's ass. " Sh... we don't want others to hear us now do we?" Hatori asked sweetly. Shigure nodded. " So hurry up with your sexual revenge!" Shigure said pleadingly. Hatori smiled. He slid his fingers out a bit and thrust them back in making Shigure moan pleasurably. " More..." Shigure moaned. Hatori got up on his knees and held his dick in his hands. " This will be going in you want it?" Hatori teased. " YES!" Shigure moaned. " Aw... pouty? Well since you are pouty you have to suck it first." Hatori said sitting down with his legs spread apart. Shigure smiled and took Haa-san's dick and licked the crown. " I want your mouth all over my dick, bitch." Hatori swore. Shigure pinned Hatori down on the seat. "Well if I'm a bitch I wouldn't have a dick you could suck."Shigure said firmly shoving his dick in Haa-san's mouth.

Hatori sucked hard and Shigure couldn't get enough of it. " Damn Haa-san... you are gonna make me cum in your mouth..." Shigure moaned in pleasure but Hatori didn't stop with the hard sucking. Shigure gasped and came in Hatori's mouth. Hatori kept it in his mouth. Then he got up and kissed Shigure. Shigure grew wide-eyed but still continued in with the kiss. Hatori and Shigure are now sharing different fluids of saliva and cum. When they broke apart their mouths were covered with cum and saliva. Hatori was about to say something before they heard a knock on the window.

" What the hell are you people doing in the back!" a familiar toned voice said. " OH SHIT!" they both screamed. They both were struggling to get their clothes on. Once they cleaned up somehow they looked out the window. " Oh my... it's those boys I saw before we left... and Kyo... and Yuki..." Shigure said as he got out the car. " oh it's you! You're that hot 28 year old!" One of the boys said. Shigure smiled. Hatori got out of the car next. The boys looked at Hatori in awe. " you are sexy..." The oldest boy said... who was 17. Hatori looked at them weird. Shigure got in the passenger seat and Hatori emded up staying ther iwth the boys. " Hey are you and that cutie together?" one of the guys asked. " Erm... uh..." Hatori really didn't want to answer that. " Well if you guys are you should stay together! You both are sexy and fine together!" the same boy commented. " Hey we can have a three-some" another said. " Or a fore-some!" the oldest one laughed. All the boys went crazy. Hatori then jumped in the drivers seat and drove away. " Aw... Haa-san were you embarrassed?" Shigure said putting his head on Hatori's shoulder. Hatori shook his head in annoyance. When they got home they found a surprise.

A/N: ha ha ha weird! I know Bridget doesn't like me writing this! grr... oh well I read you story bj:D it's weird as well... well yea plz r&r! Until next time !


	4. A little Surprise

4. A little Surprise!

A/N: This is funny and weird so far... sorry about making them so short... don't really notice it... weird... but to some people it might actually be good that it's short... BRIDGET! Lol and why would you continue reading my story Bridget? Hm? is it because I am your friend... or you actually like it? Hee hee I know you do! Lol j/king! Anwayz...on with tha story!

" Aw... Haa-san were you embarrassed?" Shigure said putting his head on Hatori's shoulder. Hatori shook his head in annoyance. When they got home they found a surprise.

" Oh my... Akito... what are yo doing here? How did you get here?" Hatori asked worriedly walking towards him. Akito got up frustratingly. Shigure was shocked when he got up. " Oh my god... he drank all of my drinks..." Shigure gasped. Before Hatori could say anything Akito slapped him hard in the face. " Why tha fuckin' hell did ya fuckin' leave tha fuckin' 'ouse?" Akito screamed loudly. Hatori couldn't answer. Shigure looked at Hatori worriedly. " He left the house cause he had to give me treatment." Shigure stated. Akito looked at Shigure in disgust. " You bitch! You don't tell me any lies!" Akito screamed slapping Shigure right in the eye.Akito stared at Hatori. " You know you disgust me... Although I have Yuki as my toy... I could use another one... but you just had to walk out on me like my Yuki would... oh but I have him afraid so he comes anytime I want him but you... you are as frustrating as Kyo!" Akito spat. Shigure got up and walked over to Akito. " Well guess what Akito... you should rot in hell and die for all we fucking care! All you are is a raping fucker that only likes to make people feel small! When to tell the truth you are the smallest and weakest link there is! You might show you have all that takes to be head of the Sohma family but no matter what you cannot make anyone love what you pick! And for once in your life try to realize that you can't own a fucking person on your OWN FREE WILL!" Shigure screamed punching Akito right in the stomach. Hatori felt happy that Shigure made that speech. Shigure rushed over to Hatori. " Haa-san are you ok? Can you talk?" Shigure asked worriedly. " I'm... ok.." Hatori said before he passed out. Shigure sighed relieved. He picked Hatori up and brought him to the couch." Sleep tight"

next morning

Hatori woke up feeling a pain in his left sided face. " Oh my... what happened?" Haotri asked sitting up. " Yay! You're awake!" Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo then came in. " Shigure told us about what happened to Akito... AND HE ROCKS!" Kyo and Yuki said both. Hatori remembered all last night. " oh my god... is Akito all right?" Hatori asked worriedly. " I dunno he was still asleep on the floor..." Shigure said not really caring. " Well I touched his ugly face and it was as cold as fuck!" Kyo said swinging his hand around. Yuki chuckled. " oh my god... Shigure you killed him!" Hatori said getting up. Yuki and Kyo looked at Hatori's body. " Oh yea! I forgot to tell you you were feakin hot last night... you kept taking off your covers so I took off your clothes... here you go!" Shigure said handing Hatori a pair of boxers and pants. " No shirt?" Hatori asked. " Well I didn't think you'd need one since Yuki and Kyo seem to be fine staring at your body." Shigure said pointing at them. Hatori ran towards the bathroom.

Hatori took a shower and got out like 30 minutes later. Shigure was standing there waiting for Hatori. " You finally came out! lol took you long enough!" Shigure smiled happily. Hatori smiled back. " Did you know that we are gonna get a new recruit?" Shigure asked giving Hatori his boxers. " Oh? Who is it?" Hatori asked just holding the boxers and resting his elbow on a drawer... that held towels, and ;) special lotions... Shigure looked at him weirdly. " Well... he is 18 years... of...age... and ermmmm he is a college graduate...and he has black hair his blood type is... B and erm... Is planning to be an archeologist..." Shigure said... as he stared at Hatori, " ok ermm so yea when are you gonna put your boxers on?" Hatori smiled. " He sounds cute... Hey we can ask if he wants to go out with us... he maybe hee hee you know.." Hatori said standing up and twirling his boxers around. Shigure looked at Hatori shocked. " Hatori since when have you been into such naughty things... and I don't want his sexiness to take you away from me... and he is HOT!" Shigure said groaning. Hatori looked at Shigure softly. " You know no one can take you away from me and even if they tried... we'd have to make it a three some..." Hatori said hugging Shigure's waist. Shigure smiled. " Can I have my boxers off when that kid comes in? It'll see if he is gay or not... then he can hang with us... how about it? You can be boxer-less too!" Hatori said excitedly. Shigure jumped up and said YEA YEA YEA!

Like Two hours later the bell rung only to be opened by Yuki. The Eighteen year old walked in rather... erm... disrespectfully. " Um... Who are you?" Yuki asked concerned. " I am Axe... what's yours cutie?" He asked rather smugly. Yuki blushed. " Um... Axe but why are you here?" Yuki asked worriedly. " Oh... I'm like one of them Zodiac people... I tried to go to the main house but I guess Akito wasn't there... I guess he died... fucking bastard... Well I am the pig or rather the boar..." Axe said looking around. Yuki sighed. " Well Shigure is in his study room I believe... it's the door over there" Yuki said pointing to a rather noisy door. Axe smirked. " ok cutie... see ya around..." Axe waved.

Axe just opened the door disrespectly and saw Hatori and Shigure on top of each other... naked... " Are you two erm... busy?" Axe smirked. They both looked at him strangely." Oh! You're that new kid... wow you are cute!"Hatori said happily. " Erm... yea.. Thanks for the compliment." Axe said looking around. " Well nice place you got here... you make gay hentai novels... awesome..." Axe said taking one out and reading it. Shigure smiled. " Thank you for the compliment!" Shigure said happily. " So...tell me about yourself... since Akito is out..." Shigure said taking out a pen and pad... and his glasses! Axe looked at them both. " Aren't you gonna put your clothes on or... no because I am fine with it... if you wanted to know..." Axe said sitting down. Shigure laughed. " heh wow you are an outie- little boy... and a naughty one... how..." "Cute" Hatori finished. Shigure smiled and looked at Hatori.

" If yall wanna do something you can... I'll just watch..." Axe smirked. " TRUTH OR DARE!" Shigure smiled. Axe laughed. " YEA let's play. " Axe said looking at Hatori lustfully. Hatori blushed. " I'll go first... HATORI! Hee hee truth or dare?" Shigure asked.

" Truth"

"Ok is it true that... hm... I dunno... lol is it true that Honda-san is sooooooooo cute?"

"Uh... sure? She's cute... but not as cute as you!"

"Ok Axe your turn!"

" sure hottie"

" ok... um... truth or dare"

"Dare... and make it good hottie"

"I dare you to... um... as in naughty good?"

"Yea pretty much" Axe replied licking his lips. Axe then looked at Shigure. " Do you have any idea how old we are?" Shigure asked holding up a sign that said 28. " so... well dare me!"

" Ok... I dare you to...kiss Shigure" Hatori said hesitantly. " Are you sure? You sorta hesitated there..." Axe said. " I DON'T CARE!" Hoatori shouted. Axe shrugged and walked towards Shigure. " Are you sure?" Axe asked. Shigure nodded. Axe bent down and kissed Shigure. Hatori was looking at them both. " whoa... they look hot..." Hatori said . He happened to forget he didn't have any boxers so Axe noticed Hatori got hard. " Oh my... hottie is hard..." Axe said after kissing Shigure. " Ok Hatori truth or dare?" Axe asked.

" Dare..."

" I dare you to make love to Shigure and let me watch" Axe said sitting down in a chair. Hatori blushed. Shigure smiled. " You wanna do it Hatori? I know you wanna" Shigure said lustfully as he crawled over to Hatori. Hatori smirked and said " sure babe"

Shigure crawled on top of Hatori and kissed his lips. Hatori kissed along and traced a hand down Shigure's stomach. " Now both of yall say you're my bitch..."

They both did as told. While they were gettign it on they both didn't notice that Axe had his pants unzipped and his dick out, masturbating Hatori then looked at Hatori and smirked. ' Hey my bitch... do you think Mr. Axe wants more than a masturbation?" Hatori asked crawling towards Axe. Shigure smiled and followed. " Maybe... we can make a three-some... hee hee" Shigure laughed. Hatori got in between Axe's legs and Shigure got up and kissed Axe (Shigure's like right above Hatori so apparently Shigure's dick is ermmm touching Hatori's head! Lol). Hatori flicked out his tounge and started to lick the tip of Axe cock. Then he put his whole mouth on it. " You taste...good..." Hatori said licking off any pre-cum. Axe smiled...

"I know"

Shigure then bent down and kissed Hatori. Axe stared at them lustfully, bent down, and joined the kiss. This was gonna be a long nice three-some.


	5. a little fun with new buddy

Shigure then bent down and kissed Hatori. Axe stared at them lustfully, bent down, and joined the kiss. This was gonna be a long nice three-some.

Next Morning

Birds were chirping there freakin loudest behind the window. Axe stood there smoking a cigarette he found lying around. Shigure got up and felt like smoking as well. " Axe... you're up...?" Shigure asked scratching his eyes. " Yea babe... yawn sooooo what are we gonna do today..." Axe said inhaling deeply and handing the cig to Shigure. " thank you... well I haven't really thought about it last night... we were kinda busy..." Shigure smiled then inhaled as deep as Axe did. He then looked at Hatori's body. " He's probably awake..." Axe said feeling up on Hatori's back. Just then he jumped off ignoring Axe's touch. " Whoa... I feel as if I was stoned last night... wow..." Hatori said pressing his palm against his head. Axe smiled. " I think I know where we can go today... it's my buddies club... It's like a place for dykes, bis, gay probably even straight if the straights weren't so critic about gays..." Axe said

Well they all took a shower and got dressed. " Hey maybe you can bring cutie.. That silver headed kid you know?" Axe smiled buttoning up a shirt. Shigure looked at Axe weirdly then realized who he was talking about. " Why do you say?" he then asked. Axe looked at him like he just said lie to him. " Well I'm sure that kid is like us you know... but I just don't know with who..." Axe said wondering who else is in the house. Just then the door opened to reveal the oranged headed kitty! Lol kitty... " Um... Why are all of oyu in here... at the same time changing clothes?" Kyo panicked. " Who are you?" Axe asked. " I'm Kyo... and Yuki told me about you... don't call him cutie anymore... he's mine so back off." Kyo said angrily.

" okay sweetie... anything you say, is my command." Axe said grabbing Kyo's hand and kissing it. Kyo looked at him with a disgusted face. Axe smiled as if Kyo enjoyed it. Just then Yuki walked in with only a towel on. " Oh my... is this ermmmm taken?" Yuki asked looking at all the guys staying in the same place. Kyo then smiled and kissed Yuki on the cheek. " You can go before me... right after all these sickos come out." Kyo said stepping out from his spot. Yuki nodded. Shigure, Hatori, and Axe all stepped out at the same time.

" Oh yea... guys... we wanted to ask if yall wnna go clubbing with us... as in Shigure, Hatori, and me... yall don't have to be with us... just be sure you can keep up with what time we're gonna leave... so hwo about it?" Axe asked.

" Hm... we don't have to stay near you guys... or asct like we know you?" Kyo asked checking-ly.

"Correct"

" then I guess we can.. If Yuki is up to it..."

" How bout it cutie?" Axe asked winking at Yuki. Kyo glared knives of fire at him, but all he did was smile and give that lustful look Hatsuharu gives off when he is horny. Yuki looked like he was thinking about it then piped up a "yes". Axe smiled and the remaining two got all cleaned up to go.

In the car

Hatori of course was in the drivers seat. Shigure was in the passenger seat. Axe, Yuki and kyo were in the back. Kyo and Yuki ended up sharing a seat since the car only held 4 people. " You know... this is VERY uncomfy..." Yuki said complaining about having Kyo on his lap. " Um... yea my head is crushed into the hood" Kyo complained. " Then why not bend your hand down like you're giving a blow job to Yuki!" Axe suggested. Yuki (finally) shot Axe a death glare. Then Axe just smiled... like usual.

They finally got to the place and they all got of gasping for air well Kyo and Yuki did... " I HAVE SPACE T MOVE" Kyo chanted. Axe smiled when he looked at the sign. "This is the best place... I met my first b/f here... sadly he still comes here... so we get into fights... heh..." Axe laughed. " Well after you Sweetie..." Axe said grabbing hold of Kyo's hand since he was right behind him. Kyo of course hid a blush and gave him a death glare. Yuki did feel a shot of jealousy... even if it was just a joke.

After they all walked in they all saw how much they fitted in. Guys asking other guys to dance. They saw an orange head (longish like hair) guy and a spiked haired guy. They both looked really muscular and hot... like they were fighters...(people should know who I am talking about!) Yuki and Kyo just sat very far away from Hatori, Shigure, and definitely Axe. There was one guy that walked up to Axe and asked if he would dance with him. Shigure and Hatori watched them dance. There were a few more guys that asked but there was one guy that walked up to him and asked. Axe seemed to have danced a little more... naughtier than all the others. Shigure and Hatori had to admit that he looked hot at how he danced. Shigure then got excited and decided to dance with Hatori. " Um... Shigure I don't know how to dance!" Hatori panicked.

" NEITHER DO I! That's the fun of it!" Shigure smiled twisting Hatori around. While they were dancing there were two guys that walked up, walked in between Shii-san and Haa-san, then started dancing with them. Hatori looked at the guy he was dancing with weirdly. Shigure looked at Hatori with a confused face. Hatori then spotted Axe looking at him with a look that really showed disappointment. Axe then walked up to the Hatori's dancing spot and then punched the one who ruined Shigure and Hatori's dancing time. " You should know how to get your own dancing partner, retard." Axe stated to the guy. " Well... Axe... nice to see you again..." The guy said touching his cheek. " Well don't mess with him or even interrupt ANYthing with him... or you'll face the consequences." Axe said walking away. The guy only smirked.

" Well babe... wanna come home with me and hit it or what?" the guy asked with his lips brushing Hatori's. His breath mixed in with the smell of alcohol and sweat from the dancing. Hatori looked at him like he was psycho. " Well you now... you haven't given me your name... and also you can get some breath mints and deodorant you smell horrible..." Hatori stated and started to walk away. " Well bitch you better start getting used to me cause I am taking you wether you like it or not." the guy said grabbing Hatori's arm. Shigure spotted this and walked up to the guy. " You know you shouldn't place your filthy hands on someone who can afford nice smelling clothing!" Shigure yelled in his face. " Well you shouldn't snoop into people's business dumbfuck." the guy said trying to look all buff. " Well dumbass, what if I told you he's mine?" Shigure said forming a fist. " Tsk... I'd still take him. That scrawny body of yours can't lift up a toothpick." the guy laughed. " How 'bout taking this instead of my Haa-san" Shigure smirked and gave him a nice hard as hell punch in the stomach. " You better stay away from someone I consume..." Shigure said bringing Hatori back to their table. Axe sat with them and congratulated Shigure for what he had done. " That was my ex by the way..." Axe said drinking a drink that was highly alcoholic. " You shouldn't drink you aren't at the age limit..." Hatori said taking away his drink. Axe shrugged then grabbed another bottle.

"Too bad"

Hatori only sighed annoyingly. Shigure was busy smoking his cigs. " Shigure... I wanna go home now... I feel tired." Hatori complained in his cutest voice. " hee hee then we'll go home..." Shigure said happily. " I wanna stay though.." Axe said. " Then you can stay. I'll get Yuki and Kyo" Hatori said happily.

"Okay."

" You can't leave me here you know..."

" Yes we can!" Shigure yelled as he grabbed Yuki and Kyo and Hatori ran after him towards the door. When they got home they had another surprise...

TBC

(Well... there is chapter five:) smiling happy as can be... no lemon in this one... BWA HA HA HA! Well lets see the surprise in chapter 6 still has to be thought out..I felt like adding a surprise... again... well nothing to do with Akito... he's dead... lol WOOHOOOO! I hate what Akito did in the 11 volume of fruits basket! He Hurt Momiji and called Tohru a bitch! He made Kyo feel bad as well because he said that he killed his mother. He as in Kyo killed his mother! It made me so pissed and I ended up crying pissed off tears in the store! GOD DAMN! Lol I hate Akito so much! I wanna kill him! HE IS not A gOD! He is the devil! Well i'mma go now! Until next time!)


	6. he ain't gone? dammit

" Yes we can!" Shigure yelled as he grabbed Yuki and Kyo and Hatori ran after him towards the door. When they got home they had another surprise...

6. Damn he's not gone...until a person kills him, eh?

" Holy shit Axe?" Kyo swore as they entered the house. Shigure was shocked indeed. " How did you get here?" Shigure asked nervously. " I had a couple of friends come drop me off over here... they are in the living room by the way..." Axe said taking Shigure's hand and leading him to the living room. Kyo and Yuki definitely got aroused by the sexy guys lined up in very 'naughty' clothing. " Hey Kyo can we have some fun with them? Can we?" Yuki asked trying to hide the excitedness in him if Kyo says 'yes'. Kyo looked at one of the guys hungrily. " Why the hell not?" Kyo said as he jumped for one of them and kissed him hungrily.

" GUYYYSSS!" Shigure yelled. They all looked up at him alarmed. " Oh what is it Shii-san? You don't want this do you? What can I do to make you happy?" Axe said as he trailed his hand over Shigure's belt. Just then Hatori walked up and punched Axe on the face... extremely hard. " You asshole! Why the fuck did you do that?" Axe asked. " Well let's just say you were touching someone that Is MINE and from what I recall I don't remember telling you, that you can touch him anytime we want... we were just playing with you if you wanted to know." Hatori said. " Well wimpy ass just so you know I can rape your minds out if I wanted to right now but yet... you don't even like me."

" Damn straight... tell your buddies to put on some descent clothes to... they look to exposed." Shigure said. Axe tried to punch him but someone was holding him back. " Who the fuck?" Axe swore loudly. Somehow HATSUHARU IS HERE! (this story is so fucked up right now! LMAO! Well I know I am not makin any sense what's so ever!) " Hey kid I heard you were acting like an asshole to Yuki and Kyo... ans Shigure and Hatori. I'm the only one who brings the annoyance. I'm the only one thats supposed to piss Kyo off because I flirt with Yuki. I'M THE ONLY FUCKIN ONE WHO GETS TO FUCKIN CUSS AT ANYONE WHO I WANT WHEN I AM PISSED OFF AND FEEL LIKE KILLING SOMEONE! YOU FUCKIN HERE ME BITCH?" Haru screamed loudly. " Um.. Besides Kyo-kun of course..." Shigure added. Haru then punched and kicked the living shit outta Axe. "I'll fucking kill you, you motherfuckin bastard!" Haru screamed. He pulled out a knife... well sharpened too. " HARU NO!" Hatori screamed. HE was to late Haru jabbed the knife in.

Everyone looked at the scene before them... " My god... you murdered someone... Akito is an acceptance but Axe? You murdered him..." Yuki said calmly. One of the guys must have triggered the phone and called 911 cause they heard sirens coming... a total of probably five police cars and one ambulance. " What the fuck? who called the motherfuckin police?" Kyo shouted. All the he-bitches ran off. " Oh shit what the hell do we do? oh my fuckin god!"Yuki was panicking while Haru was cleaning his knife. " Hell it was worth it killing that stalkin advantage fucker..." Haru said calmly. " BUT YOU'RE GONNA GO TO JAIL!" Yuki screamed. Shigure bent down and poked Axe's body. "Oh well life's better with out him." Shigure assured. A knock at the front door was heard. " Well ready to face the challenge." Hatori asked Haru. " Bring it on.."Haru.said. The police walked in and slammed Haru on the wall.

" Hm... well no questions asked about who did it you have the knife right now..." The police said with a smirk. " Hey! You bitch... don't fuckin slam him on that wall or I swear I'll erm... hurt you!" Yuki screamed. " Oh is that right homosexual bitch?" the police asked rather coldly. Kyo ran and punch the living shit outta the police. " Don't fuckin call him a bitch you fucker" Kyo stated. The police gathered and tried to hit Kyo with a stick. " You should try fist-fighting it's funner..." KYo said as he grabbed the stick that was headed towards him and he punched the guy who was responsible for the action. " Kyo! Do you wanna go to jail you dumb ass?" Haru yelled. " Yea... I have to agree Kyo-chan..." Hatori said. Shigure hugged HAtori out of no where. " Uh... oh well!" Hatori and Shigure somehow forgot all about the problem and went to a room that was closes. " uh... okay awkward..." the police all said in unison. " Well let's get them out and go back to having our fun!" the police said dragging Haru out. Hatori seem to have come out... erm.. Less dressed than before. Haru looked back. " Don't worry yall... I'll be okay." Haru said and winked before he was pushed out of the door.

3 seconds after Haru was taken away...

" Hey I just need to ask this... how did Haru get here?" Shigure asked as he walked out of the bedroom door. Kyo was in shawk and Yuki was just starin in Shigure. " what!" Shigure screamed. He looked down and noticed he was naked. " ha ha ha how did this happen? " Shigure asked. They all looked at him in silence...

(A/N: hahahah I have no comment! This story really is getting off the hook... lol I guess I am running out of ideas! OO HELP)


	7. okai what tha hell?

7. Okai what the hell...

(A/N: okai ha ha since no one is reading this I'll put up more nonsense lol god, thanks for supporting guys, real nice... hmph yall make me sadཀཀཀཀI love the people who didn't send flaresཀཀཀ and who has given me commentsཀཀཀཀ that of course were nice...)

" SHIGUREEEEཀཀཀཀཀ KYO AND YUKI ARE SCREWING LIKE CRACK ADDICT BUNNIESཀཀཀཀ IN MY ROOOMMMཀཀཀཀ HELLLPPP", a little Momiji yelled running around in the house.

3 years has passed since Akito's death, 2 .5 years since Haru killed Axe and Haru was put in jail (he's free).

Haru ran after Momiji, jumped him on him, and put his hand over his mouth. " shhhhhhh shut up Kagura and Tohru are here( thanx "Hi" for this... he/she is the one to be bringing this along... yup)ཀཀཀཀ hm.. I wonder why they JUST now pop up in the story... hm..." Haru said as he walked off confused. Momiji decided to spend time with Tohruཀ Momiji walks to find Tohru and Kagura. After Momiji finally finds the girls he yells out, " MY CHICKENS BLEW UP TO 1 MILLION POINT 5 BUBBLEGUM STRIPSཀཀཀཀ" and walks off with a lollipop that came out of no where. " eh... where did he get that lollipop from?" Tohru asked. Kagura shrugged with out a care of course.

" OH KYOཀཀཀ OH OH OH MORE MORE MOREཀཀཀཀ" yuki screamed that I am sure everyone heard... or did they? Kyo licked his lips and did one hard as crap thrust into Yuki.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHཀཀཀཀཀ" Yuki screamed at his hardest. Kagura almost dropped her cup of whatever she was drinking at the time... (Let's make it into... Mountain Doo hee hee). Tohru panicked like frick. " I swear that was Yuki..." Tohru said. " Maybe my baby smoopsy pie finally beat that pretty-boi Yukiཀཀཀཀ OH MY DEAR LOVEཀཀ I SHALL COME AND CELEBRATE YOUR VICTORYཀཀཀཀ" Kagura said running to where she remembered where the sound came from.

The scene to her was to much to er... bare or bear or something... " KYOཀཀཀ HOW COULD YOU GIVE YOUR LUST AND LOVE TO THIS... THIS... THIS...uh... uh...er... wellll... dude what is this person? Hm... RATཀ Haཀ OHཀ What now ratty boiཀ?ཀ?ཀ?" Yuki simply looked at her. " pig..." Yuki said. Kagura got so mad. " Um... isn't that a little... extreme Yuki?" Tohru asked. " Hell no the pig deserves it anywayz..." the monkey boy said ( I forgot his name!) " Where the hell did you come from? I STILL HAVE TO CHASE YOU DOWN!" Kyo said as he jumped off the bed he was on and ran after the boy. " EWWWWWWWWWWW KYO PUT CLOTHES ONNNN!" The monkey boy said. Kyo stopped and looked down at himself. A lot of other random gurls came out of no where. " AH KYOOOO YOUR HOT BODY SHALL BE MYNE TONIGHTTT!" all the gurls said in unison.

"YUKI! HELP MEEE!" Kyo yelled as he was taken away. " NOOOO KYO MY LOVE!" Yuki yelled as he ran with clothes ON. Yuki ran as fast as he can. He jumped on the fan gurl, but the only response was a squeal and hug. " AHHHH GET OFF! I AM TOUCHED BY A GURL!" Yuki screamed. Haru came up all of a sudden and smacked the gurls off of Yuki and Kyo. " Well that was easy..." Haru said. Momiji came out of nowhere as well. " Hey Haru... what's the secret you said you'd show?" Momiji asked. Haru smiled. Oh well...

In a room that Haru and Momiji are in currently...

" AHHHHHH! HARU WHAT ARE...Y...YO...YOU... uhhhhhhhhhhh... DOOOO...ING!"

" Oh calm down baby... oh yea you need this baby right here..."

" Oh Haru it's so big!"

" You wanna lick?"

" You mean... I... oh yesss... get to lick that big tasty babai?"

" oh now Momiji you talk so naughty..."

Shigure and Hatori were just outside a door. " oh goodness... Haru is taking advantage of such a young teen..." Hatori sighed. Shigure laughed. " Ha... Ha... Ha... I wanna picture... hee hee hee" Shigure said taking out a camera. Shigure busted in the room.

" Shit... I broke my own door... oh well... WHAT THE HECK!" Shigure screamed. Hatori poked his head in. He was about to burst into laughter.

Haru held a lollipop in his hand that was close to where his... "happy place was" and Momiji had his tongue stuck out. That part clicked Hatori off and there he was knocked on the floor LAUGHING. " Aw... I wanted a picture... pout pout" Shigure said with a sad face. " awww my poor baby..." Hatori said petting Shigure. Shigure grinned evilly. " How about we go into our own separate room, Haa-san-poo" Shigure said happily. Hatori smiled and dragged them both into a room.

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! SHII-SAN! HIT THE SPOT! OH YES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Haru and Momiji sighed.

" goodness...such... noise..."

(A/N: have any ideas left cause I am running out! ha ha ha ha well until next time I think... unless this could be the end... this is probably like my longest story!)


	8. everything is normal againnn! i think

(A/N: hm... how can this possibly turn normal again! jeezzz oh well! Hmmm I have not a lot of ideas but oh well! )

8. Everyhting is normal again! I think...

Right then and there Hatori and Shigure came out of the room. " Hm... hey Shii-san... why was that sex less... hard-core than most?" Hatori asked. Shigure put on a thinking thought. " For once I have no idea!" Shigure smiled stupidly. " You never have the mind to have a good or rather any idea..." Hatori sighed. " WAHHHH WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN1?" Shigure cried. Hatori sighed and kissed Shigure. " YAY YOU LOVE ME LIKE A DOG LOVES BACON!" Shigure happily said as he jumped or rather pounced on Hatori. Hatori chuckled.

" My love I'll love you till the stars fall form the sky, I'll love you till the is lays cold and dies..." Hatori said in Shigure's ear. Shigure blushed and gave Hatori a kiss that seemed different. " Shii... I am.. Sleepy... what did.. y... you... dd..." Hatori layed on the ground dead. Well not dead but he sure was lifeless at the moment. " Haa-san... I'm sorry but I had to do it!" A way more different voice said. " I am real sorry... I really love you too.. Na dit hurt to see you not love me as well... so I had to at least get one more night alone with you..." A man named... AYAME said behind the little Shigure mask!

Hatori woke up to a strange sound. To him it sounded like...like... creaking? Hatori tried to move his arm. It didn't seem like he did. He didn't feel a thing. Or then again he just can't move it. " OH DEAR! You're awake... Hello Haa-san..." A some what barely dressed Ayame said. " Uh... Aya... how come I can't freakin move? And why are you wearing a maid's outfit?" Hatori asked. " Is the dress bad... I thought you'd like it at how pretty I look... Ayame said as he twirled and gave Hatori a sexy, devilish, smile of LuSt! Hatori actually felt a jolt go through him.

_NO NO NO NO! I can't think this way! I love Shigure! Not Ayame! nooooo! oh please lord! Don't let him rape me! _" Oh dear, Shii-san! You are shaking with fear! did I scare you! it's because of the knots huh?" Ayame asked loosening something from Hatori's ankles to his wrists. " Knots? YOU TIED ME UP! TO WHAT YOU PSYCHO?" Hatori yelled with anger. Ayame looked sad. " A bed... sweat drops" Ayame says. Hatori sighed. " Whatever you want I'll give you but just... let me go.. You're my freaky, gay cousin... I know what you want and yet... I feel... dizzy... again... wh.. Crap..." Hatori fell dizzy after Ayame placed a different drug in Hatori's mouth.

" A love pill... it only lasts for a day... 24 hours! nothing bad can happen in a day!" Ayame assured himself.

" Hello my love how are you?" Ayame asked happily when "Hatori" woke up. " I"m doing well, my love, my passionate flower..." Hatori said as he kissed Ayame lovingly. Ayame of course was in pure bliss. _I finally kissed my love! My darling love! My everlasting love which will apparently end today!_ Ayame blushed a little and smiled. " How about we go to Shii-san's house. We should visit him today." Hatori said with a very heart melting smile. Ayame quickly agreed without any thought to what he said.

They got dressed and headed to Shigure's household.

At Shigure's place...

" Hello Dear Shii-san!" Ayame rang through the house. " Oh Aya! Haa-san is missing! I can't find him anywhere! I can't find himmmm! I CAN'T... oh hey he's with you." Shigure said as he saw Hatori appear behind Ayame. " Oh my darling! I was sooo worried! You should have told me... that... you...were... Hatori what's going on?" Shigure asked as Hatori started to twirl Ayame's hair and whisper in his ear about something. He was also giving the heart warming smiles that he only gave to Shigure. Was Hatori actually Flirting with Ayame? they only times he flirt is when he'll tell Shigure and asks if he can to just play around! He never flirts unless he has permission!

"Excuse me! HATORI!" Shigure yelled. Hatori looked up with a casual unsmiling face. " Oh yea... you said something about being worried..." Hatori said as he continued to play with Ayame's hair. " HEY! I ASKED WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO! YOU ONLY FLIRT WITH GUYS WITH MY PERMISSION! Have you gone mad?" Shigure asked with choking sobs. Ayame felt worse than he thought he would feel.

" Uh.. Did you not know me and Aya were together?" Hatori asked.

Shigure's eyes went blank. His eyes got clouded.

_Together... together... TOGETHER... TOGETHERRRR... they are TOGETHER... how... when... why... together?_

Shigure swore he was now on the floor crying his life out... the life he had with Hatori... 5 years of love he shared with Hatori were flowing from his eyes.

Ayame was now feeling like he should cry. _What have I done... I can't believe what I have done... how could I have done this? How could I? What was I thinking?_

Hatori was left there confused. " Um... what are you crying about! I thought you'd be happy? Shouldn't you support a family member? in this case TWO? SHOULDN'T YOU?" Hatori asked.

" go... away... go away... I don't want to hear your voice... you have lied to me... for 5 years... five damn years and you tell me that I should support you? Have you gone fucking insane! You expect me to support someone who has lied, betrayed, lied, cheated, lied, and... LIED behind my fucking back! When did you lose interest in me! WHEN! HOW LONG WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME! USING ME? lying...using...cheating...lying... cheating... using..." Shigure repeated as he cried now in full horrible sobs. Hatori for some reason... felt bad... " Shigure what..."

" GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Shigure yelled and sobbed. Ayame and Hatori ran out of the doors.

Kyou and Yuki came down to see what the commotion was about. " Shigure we heard... Shigure?" Kyou was about to ask but found no Shigure in sight. Although his little kitty hearing heard sobbing. " Shigure what happened?" Kyou asked as he looked at the chair with Shigure lying there crying his tears of broken love. " How could Hatori do this to me? How can he say he loved me through 5 years and appear with an Ayame by his side?" Shigure asked in a very very low whisper. Kyou and Yuki grew wide-eyed. " Haa-san... with Ayame? Ayame did something! We know he did! He can't just have Hatori at his side all of a sudden especially when Hatori was with you!" Yuki panicked. " Dude.. I agree... Ayame has more creepy things than his outfits... he has potions of his own and shit. Sometimes they don't work the way it should! I mean yea it'll work, but it'll either last shorter or longer than they really should... trust me.. I know..." Kyou said as he glared at nothing.

Shigure then had more hope. " Maybe Aya did give something to Hatori and it'll last a short time! yea! Right?" Shigure said with puffy eyes and a cracking voice. Yuki nodded yes but Kyou made a remark.

" I also said longer..."

Shigure then grew more worried than ever. " What if... what if Hatori is stuck with whatever he has for an eternity? NOO! I can't stand losing him! I can't! NO!" Shigure started crying again. Yuki felt really bad. " We'll do anything to help Shigure! Anything to help you get Hatori back!" Yuki said trying to cheer Shigure up. It worked too!

(A/N: okai! that's chapter 8! yea... it's kinda obvious that Hatori was drugged or something cause he was acting like a thing didn't happen and shit... but oh well... I actually felt like crying... should I make the potion last longer than it should or shorter than it should... LONGER! ha ha ha ha ha ha okai anywayz, yea! Please RevIeW! I'd love it! pleaseeee Am I added to a favorites! ha ha ha I don't even know... I need someone to add one of my stories or of course ME to a favorites so I can be loved! pleaseeee! well... until next time!)


	9. unbearable

(A/n: hee hee hee okai! On wiht chapter nine! woohooo! celebrateeee! Ha ha ha no flares! just nice reviews please! )

9. Unbearable

the next day

Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou left the house and into a car. " We are going to stop by the market... only to "visit" Ayame and ask him questions... Or just completely tear his place down and look for them damn potions and get Hatori back!" Shigure said... in his head. Shigure turned the car on and drove at full speed. " Hey are we gonna go to Ayame's workshop?" Yuki asked. Shigrue nodded. " We have to find Ayame and ask for questions." Shigure said.

At Ayame's workshop...

" Hatori... tiem to wake up... you'll probably wonder why you are here..." Ayame said as he nudged the bigger man. " Ugh... uhhh... oh oh Hello Love... How is my dearest this morning as Hatori moved in for a kiss he successfully stole. Ayame couldn't believe it. " You... you still love me?" Ayame asked. " Of course my dear... why wouldn't I?" Hatori smiled. Ayame fell unconscious. Hatori just quizically looked at him. Ayame woke back up. " Wow... how long was I out?" Ayame ask as if he had been out for two days. " You have been out for like... 5.67 seconds..." Hatori said. Ayame just looked away blank.

" Hey Haa-san... you aren't supposed to love me anymore..." Ayame whispered.

A few minutes later...

Knock, knock...knock, knock...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK... BANG BANG BANG KICK!

" AYAMEEEEEE Shigure, Yuki, And Kyou came to visiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Shigure sang in a very pissed off tone. Ayame came rushing up some place with stairs with Hatori following. They were... laughing...

" Ayame... what did you give him?" Shigure said grabbing Ayame by the collar. Ayame shivered. Shigure had a sexy deep voice.

' a... love pill... it was supposed to wear out by now but it hasn't... it lasts for 24 hours... but yet... it doesn't seem to be true..." Ayame said as he was dangling off the floor by each bad complaint. " What have you done..." Shigure asked with watery eyes. " Yuki you are good at this medication stuff... tell me how long Haa-san's going to take till he recovers from this... pill..." Kyou said as he grabbed grabbed hold of Hatori.

"Okay... I need some skin cells... and his hair sample... and a saliva!" Yukki said getting out three test tubes. Kyou scratched some skin off with his long nails, pulled a strand of hari out of his head, and made him spit in that last test tube. " Here you go!" Kyou said giving Yuki the three tubes. Yuki had some kinda of DNA scanner with him and a microscope and shit and he analyzed. It took two hours till he was finished. " Okay you two... I have the results..." Yuki said as he came walking with a sheet of paper turned over.

Shigure hoped it wasn't long. Yuki flipped the paper up front of their faces. Shigure's heart dropped.

Ayame gasped.

Kyou grew wide-eyed.

And when Yuki saw it... he fell to the ground.

" 4 years! he'll be in this condition? four... ye...ars..." Shigure fainted with tears in his eyes.

" Oh my god... Ayame... you screwed up... completely..." Kyou said shaking his head as he tried caring Shigure up. Yuki helped and before they left the store... Yuki shook his head in a very displeased way. They both to Shigure to the car and YUki drove them home.

Ayame sat there... Sitting in between Hatori's legs. " Haa-san... how can I be soo evil..." Ayame asked in a whisper. " You aren't evil to me Aya... you are my one and only...' with that said Ayame cried and cried.

Two years later...

Shigure looked into his mirror... He didn't see the normal guy he used to be when he was with Hatori... no... not even a hint of that was shown on this now 34 year old face. What you saw was a pale, skinny, and badly shaped guy. He had a few wrinkles... he can't smile anymore... he won't eat as much as he needs too... he goes to a hospital to be fed... his worse habit though was the habit of most depressed and sad people... cutting... he's been cutting since the first unbearable, dreadful month of the news. Every place on his body was cut beside his legs... those, though, would come next. He had to more cuts to go till he is on one of the legs.

Although he still has a way of looking good. No matter how pale. He's skinny enough to wear them emo gurl-like pants... he wears long arm coverages you can get at hot topic so he can block off the cuts on his arms. He wears nice casual dark shirts... he keeps his hair back ( he's gone to uncaring to cut his head... it's just shoulder length...) In a half ponytail.

Ever since the incident he has gone to a selfish bastard that keeps everyone away. Especially guys. Shigure comes out of the bathroom to be greeted by a happy Momiji. " here here hereeee! We are having a engagment party and you and this whole household is invited! You have to come! No questions asked!" Momiji said as he grabbed Shigure's wrist and forced him to go with this now tall, hot, blonde. A huge party was outside. Shigure couldn't tell who was engaged with who! Shigure walked awhile to find anyone suspicious looking for being the engaged couple.

Shigure couldn't believe it. The one person he wanted to avoid is now.. In his sight and is smiling holding hands with the one cousin he will never forgive.. Ayame. " Those two... are the ones engaged aren't they... they have the matching rings..." Shigure asked particularly to no one. Shigure once again cried. Of all these years he has tried to keep in his tears they come out... with full blast... he's crying in public but it feels that he's the only one... in the big crowd... it's like everyone disappeared... so he continues to cry.

By now everyone is looking at him sadly. One person approached him. " Shii-san... are you crying again? Do you need comfort?" a little boy's voice came.

Shigure looked up disbelievably. " Haa...Haa-chan... you... how... yes..." Shigure said as he ducked to the little boy's height and hugged him. " Oh Haa-chan... I don't like you away form me... I want you to love me again... I need you to love me... I want you with me again... I am wrecked with out you... I don't think I'll live without you... I need you..." Shigure whispered as he looked at the little Hatori's face. Shigure looked to where his blind eye was. He lifted up his hair and kissed his suffering eye. " I love you more than anything and I think I'll die before you come back to me..." Shigure said with tears in his eyes.

Little Hatori looked up at Shigure. " I have to go now... you have to wake up..." little Hatori said.

Shigure looked up at the people surrounding him. " Are... you okay sir?" A little boy asked. Shigure looked at the boy and smiled a smile that wasn't there in a long time...

" Yes... cause I know this all will end soon..." Shigure said as he hugged the boy.

A few weeks later...

Shigure was once again in the mirror... his cuts went down to his legs now... he started on his second leg... Shigure sighed as he covered up the last cut he made. " Today... is a bad day for me but good for the two I love but hate most right now... Hatori and Ayame. They're getting married." Shigure said to himself. He thought about that dream he had with little Haa-san... he thought of it every night and cried himself to sleep. Shigure sighed as he looked in the mirror. A white nice blouse. A Black tie. And Tight pants. Yep.. It's just him.

Shigure walked over to the wedding place.

Once Shigure arrived he was greeted with every family member. Shigure nodded in return.

" This is the day I feel like my world will crumble..."

(A/N: yea... sad right? If it isn't.. OH WELL I TRIED! lol wouldn't it be weird to be on a love pill that lasts till like... 4 years and you end up marrying them anywayz... before those four years are up.. And then once the years are up you are like... what the hell? Why am I here? Who the hell? what the fuck? and yea! Lol oh well until next time! )


	10. you are back but am i here?

(A/N: okai soooo how do yall like my stories yall! are they okai? I mean dude come on! Support here! Desperate here... oh well on with chapter 10! )

10. You are back but am I here?

Shigure walked the carpet of being the man of honor... or whatever you call the guy... He stood right beside Yuki, Kyo, and then Hatsuharu. " I am terribly feeling sorry for you... I'm scared for you..." Yuki whispered in Shigure's ear. Shigure looked at Yuki and he noticed that Shigure didn't have a hint of emotion in his eyes... not even any color. Yuki looked worried. Shigure looked across himself to see who the maids of honor were. Across from him was Tohru even if she wasn't a member, Kagura, Rin, Uo, and Hanajima.

" Why is Uo and Hanajima maids of honor?" Shigure asked himself. Before he knew it... He saw the one man closer than he wanted and particularly wearing clothes that he didn't want. Hatori shook all the guy's hands... but gave Shigure a hug. Shigure fought back his tears, he didn't hug back, and didn't even smile or frown or whatnot. Hatori then waited on the platform until his "beloved" came from behind the marble doors.

The sound of the doors creaked open as a beautifully dressed Ayame came out... he's wearing a wedding dress (( you really should know...)) with beautiful pearls as a necklace, his bouquet matched his golden eyes with golden various flowers, his shining silver hair was put to the side, and his veil shadowed over his face and back. He smiled as everyone was in awe except of course, Yuki, Kyo, and most of all Shigure. " I don't care anymore... just a few more deep deep cuts... and I'll be relieved..." Shigure thought. Ayame smiled to everyone but once he leveled up with Shigure, he frowned... a guilty frown...

The ceremony began and the priest person thingy said all the crap... ((not all))

" Do you accept, Hatori, as Ayame to be your... er, husband?"

" I do"

" And do you, Ayame, accept Hatori being your wedded husband?"

Ayame looked around and then at Shigure... _I wanna be greedy and get what I want... I am soo sorry... you can wait 2 years more... no?_ " I do..."

" You may kiss your... groom?"

Hatori shared a kiss with Ayame that got everyone awing. Shigure just walked out of there but before he could go any farther... A little hand pulled him towards the big family. " Come on Shii-Shii... you gotta be in this picture!" A grown but small Rin said. Shigure nodded. In the picture Shigure didn't smiled... not even twitched. Once the picture flashed... Shigure seemed to have disappeared.

Shigure quickly walked away from the picture place... he more over ran. He didn't want to be surrounded by people who are happy for someone else other than him. " He really is just as dirty as I am... he turned his back on me... as before (( making this part up now, okai?)) I couldn't save him for what his eye suffered... I'm sorry... I really am..." Shigure said as he sat on the ground hugging himself.

It could have been a couple of hours later when someone came. They found him just sitting there staring off to nothing. It was Hatori who found him. " Shigure... what has gone wrong? What is the matter?" Hatori asked. " You won't understand..."

" If you tell me I will, maybe not fully but at least you would tell me..."

" No it would mean nothing.."

" Shigure I am not about to fight with you... if you don't I'll have to force a checkup..."

" I don't care... I won't tell you..."

" Please! Just tell me! You are my closest friend!"

" No... please... just leave me alone..."

" Please just tell me... I wanna know what is wrong with you... please!" Hatori felt he was about to cry..., " I just want to know..."

Shigure walked up to Hatori... and touched his eye... " I'll just tell you that you are just as dirty as I am..." Shigure said as he kissed Hatori's blind eye and walked away.

2...years... later...

Hatori woke up one morning. He looked around nervously. " Where am I?" Hatori asked. Just then a figure was getting up from the blankets. " Shii-san... what are we doin..." Hatori was shocked. " Ayame? What..." Hatori was definitely shocked. " Oh dear, my love, you have awaken!" Ayame smiled. Hatori was still shocked. " Haa-saan, why do you look so... oh.." Ayame just remembered. " You are awake now... from that pill..." Ayame softly whispered. Hatori now regained consciousness. " You gave me a pill?" Hatori asked shaking Ayame furiously. " yes it was supposed to last for 24 hours... a day technically, and something went wrong and it lasted for like... 4 years..." Ayame explained.

" FOUR YEARS! WHO KNOWS WHAT SHIGURE COULD HAVE DONE! WHAT HAS GONE WRONG?" Hatori panicked. " Well we are married..." Ayame said.

Hatori felt frozen. He didn't move an inch. Married rang in his head. " Married... Does Shigure know?" Hatori asked. " Yea... he was our best man..." Ayame sad as he remembered the emotionless eyes he saw. " Is he still alive?" Ayame wondered. " I need to see him right away..." Hatori said. Ayame panicked. " NO! I mean... are you gonna be walking out on our marriage?" Ayame asked.

Hatori looked at Ayame coldly.

"Yes"

Ayame looked down sadly. He cried... it's been two years, and he finally cries. " Oh Hatori I am sorry for being so greedy... If you do see Shii-san... tell him I am sorry for all I have done, tell him I will never face him again... I'll die inside just for him I am so sorry..." Ayame cried out.

Hatori nodded as he left the sobbing Ayame.

a 24 year old Yuki answered the door to their estate. Yuki of course looked shocked. " Ha... Hatori-san! What are you doing here!" Yuki asked as he hugged the older guy. " It's been two years we've seen each other!" Yuki smiled faintly. " Where's Shigure?" Hatori asked. " The pill wore out didn't it? Then maybe you can save him..." Yuki said as he led Hatori to a room.

Hatori walked in and he didn't like what he saw. He saw medical tools everywhere on his body. " He's... he's dying?" Hatori asked worried. " Yea right after your marriage he said things will be over soon... apparently we found out he was cutting himself deeply..." Yuki explained. Just then Kyou walked in. " HaTORi! You can heal Shigure! He's dying!" Kyou shouted with worry. Hatori frowned. " I... I don't know how to cure someone dying inside..." Hatori said. Yuki looked at Shigure helplessly. " Please you have to save him... everything isn't the same anymore... ever since Tohru moved out... with her fiancee... you have to help him... we beg you..." Yuki said with unshed tears in his eyes.

" I'll try the best I can..."

Hatori walked in, slowly approaching Shii's bedside. " Shii... Shii-san? My dearest love... please forgive me of my idiotic acts... I didn't realize I was drugged... I had no idea Ayame kidnaped me and wanted me all to himself... I really want to apologize... I am deeply sorry and I want to make up for that... I want to kiss you but... I feel if I do... it would be a lie to you... and I want you to believe it... I really want to say I love you but you'll think that I am lying about that too... I feel as if I should be the one on that bed... dying inside... just for you... and Ayame is sorry to... he said he'll die inside for you and you can throw him the harshest things ever... he just wants you to forgive him..." Hatori said tears streaming down slowly on his face.

" I want you to know that I really do love you and I want to prove it without you thinking my actions are lies... I need you to accept how I truly feel... I didn't lie to you before... I never did.. I truly do love you... I love you more than I love anyone in this family... I love you more than as much as I love this family put together... Please... what I am about to do... I hope you will believe..." Hatori said as he bent down close to Shigure's lips. " I love you more than myself and if you die... I'll die with you... cause I can never live without you... I'll crumble..." Hatori said as he closed the distance between each other.

" He... won't kiss back... just... as... I didn't... expect... I really am sorry... what can I do to save you from both a misery you and I will have...if you don't get better anytime soon." Hatori thought. Hatori pulled back... only to notice that Shigure's eyes were open. " Shigure... did you listen... to any word... I... said? Will you even... respond... to me?" Hatori asked choking on his words. Shigure looked at Hatori. " Oh my... it's him... the pill wore off before I die... this is... a miracle... can I talk... I need to talk... I will...

" Ha...Hator...i..."

" Shi... Shigure... Shigure!"

" y..yes I did here every word you said... and I believe it all... and... I want to say I love you too... I love you more than anything.. I love you more than my dear life... I don't know why I couldn't hold on... but you with another person... pains me..." Shigure said as a fit of coughs burst out. Hatori handed him a water right by his bed and put it down the tube for his drinking. " Thank you Hatori... I wanna say I am sorry I couldn't save you... when we were younger... I am sorry... I... could have helped... but I stood back like the scared little boy I was... I couldn't save you from the horrible spell... that Akito cast on you..." Shigure cried, " I only express my emotions to you... because once you left... they all sealed up... until you came back... and look.. They opened... it's it seems that my fate is to dying..."

Hatori shed tears no one should see. He lifted up Shigure's hand and kissed it. " I'm sorry for turning my back on you.. Whether it was a pill or not... I don't care... I'd kill Ayame if I want to.. But I won't... right now I wanna be with you..." Hatori said as he kissed Shigure lightly on the lips. " Ha.. Hatori! My... my... vital signs... it's... it's dying... oh my god..." Shigure cries the most wanting tears he wanted ever since he was putting himself in danger. " I don't want to die Hatori.. I don't want to... to... die!" Shigure said in between sobs. " Sh.. Sh.. Slow down Shii-Shii..." Hatori whispered in Shigure's ears. " Shii... Shii... But Rin called me that... at the..."

" Yes.. I told her to call you by that name... I know I must have... if I remembered... then... the fading was in process..." Hatori said. Shigure slowly sat up... but that made the signs go lower. " Shigure you must..." He was silenced off with Shigure's last final real kiss. " Don't forget about me... I want you to live.. Only to tell your future kids... that.. You fell in love with this one man... that would... risk...anything... to... to keep from... losing...his love... even if he falls for someone else and comes... back in the end..." Shigure whispered as he hugged Hatori slightly.

" No... please Shii... don't die... I don't want you to die... I want to spend my life with you... I can't survive if you let go... please... you have to hold on..." Hatori silently cried. " Hatori... I love you no matter what happens... even if I am reborn again... into a different body... I will love you and I know I will... because this love with never die... even if it's the after-life... so I just want you to remember I love you... and that... I'd never do anything to hurt you..." Shigure breathed heavily as he pulled Hatori to kiss his eye once more. Shigure smiled. The dreadful sound was slowing down to a long buzz... the bar rises probably 3 cm. High...

" I'm.. Sorry..." was all Shigure said right when the long buzz went on... when the bars stopped rising.

Hatori sat there laying on the bed... crying his life out... his emotions...

Yuki and Kyou entered. Yuki cried at the sight and Kyou stood there... disbelieved.

" Hatori... what did he say?"

" He wants me to live on and remember him... remember him as my first love... that would risk anything just to see me love him back..." Hatori cried silently with a smile.

" Do you think I should live on and remember him always and keep him locked in my heart... till the day I die...?" Hatori asked. Yuki nodded and hugged him tight. " We won't let anyone hurt you Hatori..." Kyou said as he patted Haa-san on the back. Hatori smiled down on Shigure and gave him a kiss.

" I love you... and I realize to.. That I am just as dirty as you are..."

(A/N: yea... Shigure dies... tears... sadness... Hatori is the one who has to suffer... well there is one last chapter I have to make and it's called the funeral... it's gonna be short... not that long.. I think this is my longest chapter... I think... well until next time...)


	11. the funeral

11. The Funeral

1 week later...

" HATORI! Come down over here... we gotta get going!" Yuki called with a brighter face than the last time we heard of him. " I'm coming... Kaoru! We have to give my best regards to my one and only..." Hatori said as he called for Kaoru. " I'm coming Haa-san! I can't wait to see my other daddy!" the little boy said as he rushed to his father's side. Hatori smiled as he grabbed the little boy's hand to the car door.

" Hey daddy! Do you think Daddy Shi-Shi will see me over the heavens like you said!" the little Kaoru said. " Of course he would... cause you'll always be with me!" Hatori smiled as he kissed the boy's forehead. " I want to be just like you and daddy! I want to find the guy of my life and spend everyday with him till he and I die!" the boy happily stated as he focused from his window.

" The little boy Kaoru is five years-old and is in the second grade. He plans to be just like me when he grows up... but to me... that's sad... maybe I should really tell him how my beautiful Shigure died..." Hatori thought.

" Kaoru, I have a feeling that I should be frank with you... Do you really wanna know how Shii-san died?"

Kaoru nodded a yes.

Hatori sighs. " Well... it all began a long time ago... Me and him were very happy together. We shared everything and secrets we would never break... Eventually I broke one with out knowing it for four years... My cousin Ayame... he slipped a pill in my mouth that was a love pill. He told me it was supposed to last 24 hours but it ended up for four years... now I promised Shigure I would love no one else... apparently... I loved Ayame more than I should have. I got married to him after our love for two years... two years after that... I woke up and I found myself to be with him... no one else... so I rushed to Shigure's place... and what I saw wasn't pretty..." Hatori starts to cry, " When I walked into Shigure's room I saw medication machines and tools surrounding him... His vital signs were low but not low enough to show he is dying instantly... we talked and shared our last affection... the last thing he told me was he was sorry... and he died right there... in my sight..."

Kaoru held sadness in his eyes. " But... you told me... he... died... by... someone... stabbing him in the heart..." Kaoru said. Hatori nodded. " He did... He was stabbed in the heart by my idiotic acts... acts I didn't mean to pull... in between those 4 years... he has been hurting himself... he has been cutting himself... just to get rid of the pain he suffered in the heart... where I stabbed him..." Hatori cried.

Kaoru scooted close to Hatori and hugged him. " It's okay daddy... I'm here for you!" Kaoru said. " Do you wanna know why he said sorry?" Hatori smiled. Kaoru nodded slowly.

" He said sorry because of my eye... my blind one..." Hatori said as he took his son's hand and traced it on his eye, " he was able to protect me from this evil boy who did this... He was too scared though... The evil boy placed a spell on my eye and it was to never open again..." Hatori said.

Kaoru bent his dad's head down and kissed it. " I bet he did that to, daddy... didn't he?" Kaoru smiled. Hatori nodded. " You're just like your father... I hope you have the best life you can muster." Hatori stated as he hugged his son lovingly.

" Okai, Hatori! We're here!" Yuki smiled as he opened Hatori's car door. Hatori walked out and everything looked arranged as planned. The coffin was still out and designed with a cross so beautiful that it reminded Hatori how beautiful Shigure's smile was. Hatori went over to the coffin and placed various flowers on it and a letter. " Oh Shigure... I want you to see our beautiful son... he is just like you... I'm sure he'll have a better life than we shared... I still love you no matter what happens... I know you're watching me right now.. And hearing everything I say... I love you... I love you with all my heart.. And I am sorry as well..." Hatori whispered. Kaoru was right next to him.

the song Rever's Edge plays ( from the anime Fooly Cooly) it's an awesome song

" OH! I WANNA SAY SOMETHING TO DADDY! Hi hi daddy! It's me Kaoru again! I wanna say I love you to! Even if I never met you! All I know is that I have a very handsome daddy! I promise to make my love life worth living for! I'll love my boyfriend as much as you and daddy loved each other! I know you hear me too! I love you soooo much!" Kaoru said as he placed a little drawing of Hatori, Shigure, and himself on the coffin.

The ceremony started and ended.

" I love Daddy Shii-Shii!" Kaoru said happily as Hatori and he left happily.

12 years later...

A 46 year old Hatori walks out of the kitchen.

" Hey Dad... how are you? Are you feeling okay?" a very handsome 17 year old calls from his room. " Caught a glimpse of me did you? Ha ha ha well these legs are getting to old..." Hatori said as he walked in. The sight to him was amazing. " hm.. Fiery red-orange hair... and gray eyes? that couldn't be true... Kyo and Yuki's kid?" wow..." Hatori thought. " Well... are you going to introduce me to him?" Hatori asked with a smile. A blush crept to his cheeks. " Oh... heh heh heh this is my... boy-friend... his name is... Kyuki Sohma.. I know he's my cousin but... he's... well... he's the type I need and love! Tough but sensitive inside!" Kaoru smiled weakly with a blush. Hatori chuckled... " Well Kyuki it's nice to know you are my son's boyfriend! Oh goodness... I feel older than I should be..." Hatori said as he sat down. They had their little chats and Hatori left saying that they can "attend to their PRIVATE doings." Of course Kaoru blushed but Kyuki just smiled and kissed Kaoru!

It's been 4 years and Hatori passed away. His funeral was beautiful. His son and Kyuki got married and had a son and daughter... one turned out to be straight as the other... lesbian but hey you can't blame them... at the funeral though... Kaoru had a special picture he took from his dad... a picture of Hatori and Shigure holding hands and sharing a kiss. He of course apologized. Kissed the picture, placed it in the coffin, and said he loved him. Shigure watched as everything went by...

" oh Haa-san... our son is soo beautiful..." Shigure said as he placed a kiss on the other's lips. " He promised to keep a good love life and so far.. He isn't breaking it!" Hatori smiled.

" I'm happy to be with you again, my love, my delicate petal..." Shigure said holding the other's hand.

Here's one miracle that Kaoru faced... As Hatori was dying right in his sight... his left eye opened... and he said... " I see you..."

the song 'I would like to know everything' is playing for the cool awesome credits ( the theme song for final fantasy x if you don't know it yallz are crack heads! GET THE DAMN GAME AND LISTEN! Or at least the sound track... come on now...

(A/N: well... how do you like it? this thing is finished... yea it finished on a sad but good chapter! see see see Hatori and Shigure are reunited again! So it isn't all that sad... yup! Hatori got kissed on the eye a lot! Lol like what about 5 times... or 4. 3 from Shigure and 1 from Kaoru. It's awesome! Heck yes... okai yea until next time! Hey tell me another story I should do... YEAAA TELL ME! ha ha ha I have to delete one of my stories since I ain't updating it... sheesh...okai bye bye!)


End file.
